Mr. Shine
Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are a duo resembling the sun and the moon, and recurring bosses in the series. They first appeared as bosses in Kirby's Adventure, and have always appeared together and have never been seen apart. Even after one of the two is defeated, they still work as a team (to an extent) to fight against Kirby. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land [[image: Mrshinemrbright.png|left|frame|The duo in Nightmare in Dream Land]] When Nightmare tries to take control of Dream Land by corrupting the Fountain of Dreams, King Dedede entrusts the duo with a piece of the broken Star Rod. The two are fought at the end of Butter Building. They work in shifts; as one of them fights Kirby on the ground, the other one takes to the sky to attack from above, alternating every so often. If Kirby gets too high up, the one in the sky slowly homes in on Kirby and collides with him, damaging him and forcing him back to the ground. The pair uses separate life meters, each filled up half way. The first one to be defeated turns cracked and broken, and continues the rest of the battle in the sky. After the second is defeated, the two collide in the air, exploding. While on the ground, Mr. Shine throws golden, glowing boomerangs at Kirby. He also attacks by rolling full force into Kirby. While in the air, he will call down shooting stars, which crash into the arena. If Kirby inhales one of these stars before it crashes, he will become Cutter Kirby. Mr. Bright either launches large fireballs, or surrounds himself in fire and charges into Kirby while on the ground. When in the sky, he will unleash a large, powerful, flaming column of energy that moves very slowly across the ground. On both sides of the pillar are stars which bestow the Fire ability. ''Kirby's Dream Course Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright only make an appearance in the 2-player version of the game. Whenever a player happens to land on a sun or moon panel, the two appear and switch the player's star points that they obtained on that hole with their opponent's points. Kirby's Avalanche Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright make up the thirteenth competitor that must be challenged in the competition, following Heavy Mole and preceding Kracko. They get into a small argument with Kirby prior to the fight. Their dialogue is below. *Mr. Shine: "We rule both the night and the day!" *Mr. Bright: "This leaves no time for you Kirby! Be gone!!" *Kirby: "I thrive at dusk and at dawn! I'll have you two fighting before the day is done." Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are the bosses of the fifth level. The battle begins with Mr. Shine. He travels in an elliptical path around the center of the stage, throwing miniature crescent moon blades at the paddles surrounding each side of the arena, which brings them to an immediate halt. After Kirby knocks into him enough times, Mr. Bright takes over. He has the same tactics as Mr. Shine, except the blades are replaced with fireballs. He only aims for the bottom paddle. This is the only game in which the two are not fought at the same time while they are both on screen. Also, this is the only game in which the two switch based on their remaining health and not randomly. Kirby's Dream Land 2 The duo serve as the Bosses of Red Canyon. As in all the other games as before, one fights on the ground while the other attacks from the sky. This time however, the stars from Mr. Shine's Sun Beam attack gives Burning instead of Fire (which was absent from this game). They now have a powerful attack added to their arsenal, known as the Eclipse. This attack consists of them both going into the air and shortly begin to orbit each other, soon creating a disastrous solar eclipse. Mr. Shine shines a small sliver of darkness at a part of the ground, and the rest is covered by Mr. Bright's blinding light. Every area on-screen except the small section of darkness is engulfed by fire. To successfully avoid the attack, Kirby must rush to the umbra (shadow) before the rest of the screen lights on fire. Kirby's Dream Land 3 The real duo does not appear in this game, though Ado paints up a copy of the two after Kirby defeats his Sweet Stuff drawing. These knock-offs are much less powerful than the real Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. When fighting in the air, Mr. Bright drops down small meteors and Mr. Shine drops small yellow blades. The one on the ground do not have any set attacks, and instead just go from each side of the screen to the other, trying to crash into Kirby. After the first one is defeated, the remaining one bounces around the screen, occasionally dropping either blades or meteors, depending on which one is left. Other Games Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright seemingly appear in ''Kirby Super Star and later in Kirby Super Star Ultra. In these games, what appears to be the duo (simply referred to as the sun and moon here) are tricked into fighting by Marx during the events of Milky Way Wishes. This causes trouble in Pop Star as the day and night cycle is ruined. The two actually play a more helpful role in this game, and end up protecting Pop Star by holding Nova back and giving Kirby enough time to enter his heart and defeat him. By the end of the game, the two are calmed down and Pop Star is back to normal. Both Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright appear in Kirby Canvas Curse as drawings that Kirby must recreate in Paint Roller's boss minigame. However the two are drawn as separate drawings. *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Physical Appearance Mr. Shine is a yellow crescent moon that is always either scowling or sneering. He has thin white arms, legs, gloves, and large, curvy shoes. In earlier appearances his limbs and shoes are yellow. Mr. Shine is always surrounded by either a pale yellow glow or a light blue glow, depending on the game. As Ado's drawing, Mr. shine's legs and feet are absent. Mr. Bright is a burning, reddish-orange sun with a mean expression on his face and has yellow cheeks. He, like his counterpart, wears a pair of white gloves (portrayed as red in early official art), and sometimes has yellow limbs. In most games, Mr. Bright is simply covered in a fiery cloak. But as Ado's drawing, as well as when he's in the sky in Kirby's Adventure, his flames are replaced by yellow and orange rays. Although it is clear that the two are not the real sun and moon, they are both shown to have some impact on the time of day on Pop Star. In the Anime Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright themselves never actually appear in the anime, however, they make various cameo appearances throughout the series, most notably as the Sun and Moon Rods wielded by the Demon Beast Slice n' Splice in the Episode The Fofa Factor. The moon rod was inhaled by Kirby for the Cutter ability, while the sun rod was destroyed along with Slice n' Splice. Their other appearances are much more minor, such as briefly being seen on one of Sasuke's floats and later in Crowmon's recollection of his knowledge of Dyna Blade. They can only be seen for a mere split second in these appearances, however. Artwork Image:Shinebright.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Gallery File:Mirshinemrbright.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Mrshine.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' File:Mrbright.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' File:Mrshinemrbrightingame.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Category:Bosses